


Teased

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt Meme, fulgrim interacting with his brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: Fulgrim teases his brothers.Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where.





	

Fulgrim loves his brothers, but more than that he loves to _tease_ his brothers. Ferrus is solid and loving and dependable in his various quiet and not so quiet ways, but he responds to Fulgrim’s teasing with a fondly exasperated look and a sigh rather than actually engaging. It’s endearing but never quite satisfying to tease Ferrus.

The some of the other primarchs are much better to tease–and others are worse–but Fulgrim mildly regrets that he doesn’t get to see them all more often. Konrad of course doesn’t tease or handle Fulgrim’s teasing well, responding either by disappearing or with something inordinately vicious. Vulkan is too warm to properly tease, laughing off Fulgrim’s attempts good naturedly. The Khan can be teased, but only to a certain extent before he bristles and refuses. Mortarion is another one that will only accept the lightest of teasing before he folds in on himself and stops responding. The Lion is hopeless and responds to Fulgrim with straight-faced iciness or incomprehension. Corax will laugh, if Fulgrim can find him, and tease gently back, but only in the most subtle of ways. Alpharius is difficult, when Fulgrim teases him it’s as though he’s having a conversation that’s being constantly interrupted; a tease will be remembered or forgotten, carried on or suddenly dropped. Angron is much the same though, his willingness to be near Fulgrim is limited; he’ll remember or he won’t; respond or bare his teeth and growl. Roboute can be gotten to blush, ever so slightly, and it’s as charming as his attempts at teasing Fulgrim in kind are. Russ couldn’t blush if his life depended on it, and somehow every time Fulgrim teases him they end up telling each other dirty jokes or gently picking at each other with barbs veiled as teases. Magnus shows his likeness to Russ–or Russ’ likeness to him–when teased as well, joining in to turn their conversation to amusing topics or back onto Fulgrim’s self. Perturabo is uncomfortable, and never responds well to being teased, his straightforwardness and bluntness to typical to him that Fulgrim could make light of it if Perturabo would listen; but he never does. Dorn is the same, perhaps a bit more tolerant of Fulgrim’s amusement, but never very comfortable with it. Lorgar doth protest too much, accepting Fulgrim’s teasing with a blush and an attempt to deny Fulgrim while still stepping in enthusiastically. Sanguinius will tease Fulgrim back, but never so much as to be cruel and Fulgrim can’t find it in himself to be anything more than playful in his words to the Angel as well. Horus is a delight to tease; matching Fulgrim jab for jab no matter how companionable or dubious they might be.


End file.
